Neverland
by sleep on stars
Summary: The day Miley met Peter Pan, the boy of all children’s imagination, was the day her life changed for the better. Niley/Piley ? Weird pairing, weird story ... weird, aha. Yes, I'm putting this all in the desc. cause I love bantering. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**READ: So I have this habit of doing this thing where I start things ... and just don't finish them. What you're about to read was originally supposed to be called "Analeigh's Neverland" & it wasn't supposed to be published on FF. This is one of my original pieces which I just put Miley and Nick's name into. I started this over the summer (thank you Jen for sticking by me that entire time!) and I wanted to write this as a book. But then, someone (JEN!) pointed out to me, "how are you going to get the rights to Peter Pan?" Well God damn. I never thought of that. So... that's how this little piece of myself ended up here on FF for your enjoyment (well, hopefully you enjoy this!) Please review, this is something very, very personal to me and I'd love to hear your thoughts. I don't think many of you know how dear you're reviews are to me.**

* * *

Wendy Darling had found her sanctuary at the mere age of twelve; the second to the right, and straight on 'till morning. "To Neverland" Peter had proclaimed to the three children, a land of fairies and mermaids and pirates; a land filled with adventure, triumph, swords, and flying. Peter Pan had showed Neverland to Wendy in hopes that she too, would stay there forever and wish not to ever grow up. But, even as the mermaids danced across the sparkling sea and the fairies dusted the moonlit sky with their magic, her thoughts wandered back home. Her mother and father must have been worrying, Nana surely would be howling with insanity, and oh, the neighbors, what would they think? So to Peter's dismay, Wendy left. Peter had felt a twinge of sadness when she did so, but he brushed it off as he did with all the other unimportant things. The day Wendy Darling grew up, a fraction of Neverland lost its magic.

--

"The editors of Elle called yesterday, they want you to go over the draft of your interview to see if everything does you justice. That they didn't write anything untrue" Tish Cyrus explained as she kept her eyes targeted straight ahead and both hands on the greasy wheel since she and her daughter had just shared a cinnabun from the nearby bakery.

"K" Miley sighed from beside her mother in the front seat. Her experienced fingers continued to glide across her phone's keyboard, Demi had texted her, the fifteenth time the past hour; explaining how she was recovering from she and Trace's break up and doing well, of course that was a lie, Miley knew Demi well enough not to believe her little excuses and white lies.

**From: Demz**Miley mentally scowled. _Nicky_ was killing her. Practically killing her. One night he'd call, another he wouldn't. A week's time they wouldn't talk, he was in control this time and she hated it. She absolutely hated it.

It's fine. I mean, the band's distracting me. Whatever. Hey… how's Nicky?

**To: Demz**"Miles, are you listening to me?" Tish's voice cut off her suffocating thoughts. "Hmm?" she lifted her head, "Oh, yeah" she lied.

You tell me, he probably talks to you more often than to me.

She and Nick had been video chatting a lot lately. Well, not lately, she supposed. For the past week she had had no contact, whatsoever. Maybe she missed the calls when she was "out", maybe he just didn't call. Maybe he had just been busy. It didn't matter, she felt lonely.

And that's when the idea formed. Maybe she'd go tonight. To the one place she hadn't been to in a few days, the only place that could mend her half-broken spirit.

Maybe she wouldn't wait for Nick tonight. If he called, he called … but she wouldn't be there to answer. She had another boy to visit. One she knew would _always_ be there for her. Just … waiting.**  
**

"Let this train wreck burn more slowly,  
kids are victims in this story  
Drown our youth with useless warnings,  
teenage rules they're fucked and boring"

Miley threw her body viciously around her room, jumping up and down, thrashing her arms, spinning as fast as she could, trying to burn her anger.

"We really need to see this through,  
we never wanted to be abused  
We'll never give up, it's no use,  
if we're fucked up you're to blame"

Jumping onto her sky blue comforter that draped over her daybed, she jumped on the spring mattress, her knees beginning to shake and wobble from how much pressure she was putting on them. Jumping high, she leapt into the air, touching the ceiling with the tips of her fingers in the process. Her speakers continued to blast.

She wanted her eardrums to bleed, her vision to go blurry, her headache to grow stronger and she wanted to make it all go away at the same time.

Everything has fallen to pieces,  
Everything has fallen to pieces,  
Everything has fallen to pieces,  
Everything has fallen to ..."

"What is this?" a voice interrupted her. Miley's legs froze along with the rest of her body on top of the bed. She stared at the figure standing on her windowsill, looking at her curiously. She was wearing lilac boxer shorts and a Metro Station t-shirt. "It's-it's music" she explained, while trying to catch her breath and ignore how the room felt like it was spinning at the moment.

"Music?" the boy furrowed his eyebrows as he leapt off of the windowsill and into the air, "That's not music. That's just a bunch of silly grown ups screaming and banging metal together."

Miley couldn't help the smile that came as she looked at the boy, floating in the air, with his arms crossed arrogantly and the smirk on his boyish face. "First of all, it's called singing, second of all, they are not grown ups, at least they weren't when they recorded this and third of all …" she paused and then her smile brightened, "what are you doing here, Peter?"

Peter uncrossed his arms and flew across the room to her bedside where he sat down, with his legs crossed, beside her, "Here to take you, of course" he smiled, charmingly.

The day Miley met Peter Pan, the boy of all children's imagination, was the day her life changed for the better. "To take me where?" she played along.

"Oh, I'm not certain" he shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"Miley! Make the music stop! Just because you're in a separate wing doesn't mean me and Em can't hear it!" Noah banged on her door. Miley quickly jumped up from her spot on the bed and ran over to her stereo system, turning the knob to the left to lower the volume. "Finally" she heard Noah's small voice begin to fade along with her footsteps.

She quickly turned around to see Peter back on the windowsill, "I need to get out of here" she sighed tiredly.

--

Miley once again found herself in a very familiar place, a place where the blossoms grew and never stopped growing, where elephants and mice found a string of harmony, where something called television was the fairytale, and where growing up was never allowed. The light filtered in through the growing trees and soon heated her cheeks as she stepped into the opening.

"I have something to take care of" Peter explained, letting go of Miley's soft hand. "Go to the tree, I'll meet you there soon."

And then … he was gone. Her hand now felt cold.

"Miley!" a small cry was heard from across the never ending field. Soon Curly was by her side, latching onto her small waist and burying his head into her chest, "Oh how I've missed you!" he cried.

"Oh, Curly" Miley simply smiled and softly laughed while running her fingers through the mop of hair upon his small head, "I've only been gone a couple of nights"

"Hundreds of days it feels to me!" he exclaimed, letting go of the girl he considered his mother. Now, Miley knew better than that to actually consider herself one, but she played along for his sake. "The others?" she asked, curiously, looking around the empty field; all there was but grass and dandelions. "Underground" he smiled widely.

A sudden breeze tickled the ends of her hair and brushed past her pink cheeks. Looking up into the bright sky, she felt the sunshine that was coming undone above her. Breathing in the magic that lingered in the wind, she closed her eyes and took Curly's hand in hers, lacing their fingers and smiling. Once the wind died down, she reluctantly opened her eyes again and looked down on Curly, "Lead the way."

The home under the ground was exactly as it sounded, simply a home underground. J.M. Barrie had been a man of imagination, some has said. What none knew was that he was a man of truth and faith. Just as he had once wrote, there were mushrooms sprouting from below to be used as sitting stools, a giant Never tree growing in the center of the room and a beautiful fireplace that lit every inch and centimeter of the cozy home. "Mother has returned!" Curly's voice echoed as Miley slid down the slide leading to her second home.

"Mother!" a bustle of noise, the pitter patter of bare feet and soon enough she was laying upon the dirt floor, with five boys upon her, listing off all the adventures she had missed and all that Peter had done and said to them.

"Are you here for a while?" Tootles asked excitedly.

They didn't understand. They thought she came to take care of them and to always be there, but in truth, as selfish as it was, she always came to Neverland to escape the harsh bite of reality.

Tinkerbell flew by her quickly, a flash of light. "Don't play Tinkerbell, I have too much to tell you" Miley giggled. And then she was there, buzzing with happiness in Miley's ear; awaiting the promise of secrets and gossip from the real world.

Miley was fascinated with the fact that Tinkerbell took to her, when she despised Wendy. Maybe it was because she had told Tink about Nick and so she automatically thought she had nothing to worry about with anything happening between Peter and Miley.

Miley knew the story of Wendy Darling. Tinkerbell had told it to her once, a long time ago. 'Peter does not feel', Tinkerbell had said, 'but Wendy had forced him to'.

Sometimes she dreamed about Peter late at night, but then Tinkerbell's words would always come to mind. She could not make him feel like Wendy did. For some reason, this upset her.

Really upset her.

But, why?


	2. Chapter 2

It's **really **short and I'm so sorry! But I wanted to get _something _out there for you guys!

* * *

Running her fingertips across the handprints that lined the walls of their underground home, Miley traced the outline of little boys' fingers and palms. "You haven't been here in a while" a voice came from beside her. Turning to her right, Peter stood beside her.

J. M. had said Peter to be twelve.

Was he? Actually, no … he wasn't. Peter was fifteen, just one year younger than Miley. Growing up means to take on responsibility, find a place in the world and to travel down the path toward adulthood. Peter was nowhere near that path.

"I know" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wanna tell me why?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

He saw her tense up and quickly interjected, "Or we could just go on a … scavenger hunt!"

Nibs sucked in a sharp breath, "A treasure hunt!? Oh goody! Peter, Peter, what would we be looking for Peter?"

Peter felt confident and in power again, just as he liked. Miley somehow found a way to make him feel shy, not in control and older all at the same time and it scared him. Which also scared him, he wasn't meant to have … feelings. Just thinking about the word gave him the chills.

"Why treasure of course, _Hook's_ treasure!" he exclaimed.

The Lost Boys gathered around Peter, trying to hold in all their excitement. "Will we be given a treasure map?" the Twins asked. "Will you be given a treasure map!?" Peter rolled his eyes and laughed.

Talking out of the side of his mouth, he muttered to Miley, "_Will_ they be given a treasure map?"

Miley softly laughed and shook her head, "Yes, Tinkerbell has it."

Turning back to the boys, he exclaimed, "Of _course_ you'll be given a treasure map! All you have to do is find Tink and she'll give it to you!"

The boys cheered and were off to find Tinkerbell, probably off in the woods, trying to pretty herself up with leaves and acorns for Peter. She was such a girl.

Peter was just about to follow them when she cleared her throat, "Peter?"

"Yeah?" he turned around, smiling now that he was feeling in control of the group once again.

"I can't stay as long this time…"

Last time, she stayed in Neverland for 4 days and was grounded for two months when she got back home.

"Did you not have a good enough time the last time you were here?" he asked curiously, flying close to the ground, his feet a mere four inches off the ground.

"No, no!" she exclaimed and laughed, "I had a great time! It's just … I got in a lot of trouble with people back home."

Instantly, Peter knew, "Nick?"

He knew about Nick, he didn't like Nick; he wanted to be Miley's only friend that was a boy. Nick was close to being an adult too, he was afraid he'd lose Miley to Nick with the pressure of growing up.

"Yes…" Miley said slowly, "And Demi."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Who's Demi?"

Miley shook her head, for some reason Peter only remembered Nick, never anyone else. "I talk about her a lot, you don't remember? Last time I was here I had to leave because of her."

"Let's just go on the scavenger hunt!" Peter's smile returned, reaching for Miley's hand, "Let's not think about leaving. You don't have to go, you can stay as long as you like!"

Miley sighed and let Peter drag her out of the tree home, he never understood her feelings, or wants and needs. However, he did know how to make her happy, and that's what she needed at the moment.

Nick hadn't been paying much attention to her lately. Currently on tour, he'd call her once a week and when they talked he sounded distant. She missed him…

But, when she was in Neverland she tried to push those thoughts aside. Neverland was the place all angsty teenagers and lonely children wished to escape to. They just couldn't find their way. Luckily, she had Peter all to herself. Why he had picked her, she'll never know and that didn't really bother her. The fact that he _had_ picked her, well, it just made her happy.

"Ready to go on an adventure?" Peter's voice broke through her thoughts.

A warm feeling spread through her body, "Always."

Stepping out into the sunlight, Miley couldn't help but smile. Why _would _she want to leave Neverland? Maybe she could stay a little longer than usual this time...

And that's when the strange sensation overtook her and she blacked out.

* * *

_The wind whistled through the trees, brushing past her at an easy pace. She had never been to this cliff before, Peter had never taken her. Mermaid's Lagoon seemed dark tonight, the water sat still under the pale moon's light. The Never bird rested with her eggs in a nearby nest, watching over her home. _

_"Don't worry", Miley whispered, "I won't hurt anything." As she neared the edge of the cliff, a weary smile crept up on her creamy, pale face. The envious moon returned her smile, then turned to continue staring at the stars with jealousy._

_She overlooked the water once more, it looked as if it had never been touched, so innocent, so vulnerable._

_It had been an adventure to get here. Curly had gotten often attached to her, asking if she would go pick berries with him and then wash them off in the pond nearby, but she had to decline, causing him to ask why. She had patted him on the head and said that she wanted to take a stroll to clear her thoughts. He and Nibs offered to accompany her on her "thought trail", but she shook her head and told them this was something she'd like to do alone. Not even ten feet away from the tree, Tinkerbell flew by, crying about how Peter had disappeared, "He's off on another adventure" she tried to reason with the emotional fairy; the worst kind. Tinkerbell had tried to disagree, saying he didn't take his dagger with him, but Miley was already walking past the dandelion field, the berry bushes and the "ever-growing forest."_

* * *

Miley's eyes shot open with fright, what had just happened? What had she just seen? Clearly that wasn't a memory. None of that had ever happened. It was as if it were...

No, impossible.


End file.
